Turn Around
by Silvertine
Summary: A bittersweet fic about Kari...and some stuff. Based on Yamato's song, "Turn Around". Please r/r... n


-=Turn Around=-  
By Digigirl  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
This fic is dedicated to the following people:  
- Yoshichan, KelseyML, Hikari Yagami, Kaimana, GTC, Kawii Ryo Oko, PheoB, ChikiChikiBanBan,  
and Skimbleshanks. We're like a team-we work together, laugh together, and cry together. And together,  
we rock the world. You guys are the best-totally.   
C'mon what would that Digimon RPG be without us? ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: "Turn Around" belongs to Yamato "Matt" Ishida (*snickers*), who in turn belongs to  
Toei Animation, Bandai, and Saban. Oh, and kawaii Hello Kitty belongs to Sanrio. Coca Cola belongs to  
it's respective owner, too...Thankies!  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"...It may not always be that way-  
You can't take nothin' for granted!  
You gotta live life today-  
I turn around,   
I can't see what's behind me,  
I turn back around,  
I can't see what is there..."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrring.  
Brrrrrrrrrrrring.  
"Hello? Kari Kamiya speaking!" The 14-year old girl stretched her 5'5 frame along her bed, closing  
the pink Hello Kitty diary she'd been jotting in.  
"Kari? Yeah! Hi! This is Daisuke!"  
Kari sat up, diary falling off her bed and landing on the floor, pages splayed outwards.  
"Hey, Daisuke! 'Sup?"  
"Nothing...well...okay. Yamato's band is playing at the Odaiba Dome tonight, right?"  
"Hai..."  
"So, like, wanna go?"  
There was a brief moment of silence, puncuated only by the steady ticking of Kari's Hello Kitty alarm  
clock.  
"Oh. Well...why not?"  
"Okaaaay! Great! Pick ya up at 7:00?"  
"Sounds good. Bye-bye!"  
"Sayonara!"  
Click.  
The girl lay back on her bed, her straight, shoulder length light brown hair spreading around her face.  
Time seemed to have slowed down considerably ever since Takeru's death. No-Kari corrected herself-  
sacrifice. That fateful day when he had given up his life for the Digidestined, defeating the Digimon  
Kaizer in the process.  
Had it only been three years since the tall, gentle, blonde haired, blue-eyed boy had passed away?  
To Hikari, it seemed like only a second ago. She could almost still hear his voice yelling-  
  
'Stay back, everyone!'  
How he ran forward in front of the frightened group-then the evil Digimon had sent it's deadly attack, knocking  
TK to his feet. Kari had knelt beside him, sobbing...  
'Don't leave me, Takeru! Don't do this to me!'  
He'd lifted a pale hand and touched her trembling lips, a small, sad smile on his face.  
'Shhh...quiet now. Don't be sad. Just turn around and keep going, alright?  
Grin and bear it. And always look forward. I'll miss you.'  
'I-I'll miss you too...'  
'Best friends forever, Kari. Don't forget that. Bye...'  
His dark, ocean-blue eyes had closed for the last time, and she'd lay her head against his limp  
chest, shaking with tears.  
And then the Kaizer-Ken Ichijouji-had disappeared. They could only assume he had also died in the blast...  
  
"Kari! Yo, earth to Kariii?!"  
Hikari blinked, seeing a large hand waving around in front of her face. Taichi rased his eyebrows at her.  
"Are you alive? Good. Look, I have to drive down to the Sunshine City Building in Tokyo. It'll be a few hours, and I need some  
company...hello-o?! Are you in there?"  
"Wha? Oh. No, I'm going to listen to Matt's band tonight at the Odaiba Dome. Why don't you take Sora or something?"  
Tai sweatdropped.  
"But...she's...well...I...she..."  
"Oh, just TAKE her! Screw her stupid new boyfriend-Ryuu or whatever. Go on, oniichan!"  
"Ya think?" Tai rubbed his chin broodingly. "As long as Ryuu doesn't get the wrong idea..."  
"Tai-ai! Can't you see I'm busy, anyway?"  
"Hai. Sure. I'll go now...with Sora, I guess." *sigh*   
He left the room, closing the door neatly behind him.  
Kari got up from the bed, yawning. Smoothing the long, pink skirt she wore, Kari began rifling around in  
her closet for something suitable to wear to the concert. It wouldn't exactly be considered a date, would it?  
She knew well enough that Daisuke's little childhood crush had disappated, and the two were now very good friends.   
Except...  
Kari hadn't exactly told Daisuke about the pain that she was feeling...the terrible heartache from losing TK.  
It was still strong. Very strong. The others had picked up with their lives again-sad-yet still capable  
of living a day without thinking once about Takeru's death. Kari, on the other hand...  
She sighed and slipped on a long, plain white, wide-strapped tank-top.   
She was pretty much jewellry and make-up free-minus the two pink barettes holding back her bangs; one on each  
side.  
Glancing at the clock, she realized Hello Kitty's paws were pointing to the 9 and the 7.  
"Mou...I better hurry." Kari said to herself, slipping her feet in a pair of plain white flipflops.  
Taichi was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone to Sora Takenouchi. He sounded slightly exasperated...  
Kari sighed. She'd loved someone too, once. And then she'd lost him.  
"Pleeeeeeeease, Sora! PLEASE!!!!???...oh, come on! It'll be soooo boring without someone...iie...hai! hai!...  
Ah...we can listen to my collection of AiM tapes! And V6! You like them, don't you-....well how was I supposed  
to know you got kicked out from one of their concerts?! Yeesh...no, I am NOT mentally insane!..."  
Kari rolled her eyes and plucked a Coca Cola from the fridge. She then took a glass and filled it with the fizzy,  
dark liquid, before taking a long drink from it.  
She'd heard of people 'drowning their sorrows in alcohol', but was it possible to do the same with Coke?  
"Kari?"  
SMASH!  
The glass fell to the ground and shattered, bits of glass all over the tile floor.  
She turned, shaking, and saw Daisuke standing in the entrance. His dark brown eyes were wide.  
"Woaw...chill. I didn't scare ya that bad, did I?"  
"N-No. It's okay. I'm...yeah, it's okay."  
She noticed Taichi and Daisuke surveying her with great interest.  
"Kyaaa...can we go now, Daisuke?"  
"Hai. Grab your coat, it's a little chilly. Bye, Tai!"  
"See ya! Have fun! Don't do anything stupid!"  
The two younger teens rolled their eyes at each other, stifling laughter, and Daisuke shut the door behind them.  
Kari zipped up her white jacket, pushing a strand of brown hair from her face.  
"What time is it?"  
"7:05. The concert starts at half past, but Matt promised us seats near the front, so it should be all right.  
I pity those poor saps who have been waiting in line since this morning to get in...heh heh heh..."  
"Daisuke! Some of those poor saps could be our friends!"  
The two were now walking along towards the park where the dome was situated.  
Daisuke cast a sideways glance at the girl.   
"Friends, Kari? I can't exactly say you've been the social bee of Japan these past few years..."  
An awkward moment of silence rained.  
"Kari-oh my god. Gomen...I'm sorry. I forgot...but that still doesn't bug you too much, does it? I mean, Miyako,  
Iori, the other Chosen Children, and I have sort of come to terms with it...as you have, I'm sure..."  
Kari shrugged slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"I don't really like to think about it, you know? Look, can we talk about something else?"  
"Yeah...sure. I guess so. Um, have you checked out that Sega place in Tokyo? My mom took my friend Naiki and I  
there last week. Sweet! That place rocked!"  
Daisuke went on to describe the various games he had played there, while Kari's mind travelled lightyears  
away.  
Eventually, they reached the Odaiba Dome with 15 minutes to spare. A long line-up-mostly consisting of  
teenage girls-formed in front of the doorway.  
"Should we just go in?" Kari hissed as they stood, watching the line.  
"I dunno. We could head around the back way and see if Matt's lurking back stage..."  
"Hai...let's do that."  
The two walked around to the back of the Dome, finding the artist's entrance.   
*Knock knock*  
The door swung open after a few seconds, and a blonde head poked out.  
"Y'ello? Oh! Kari! Daisuke! Hey, come on in!"   
Yamato Ishida smiled slightly, moving out of the way as the kids entered, looking extremely pleased with themselves.  
"So what's the selection for tonight?" Daisuke asked, setting his coat down on a wooden chair in  
the small warm-up room behind the stage.  
"Well, I'm playing one of our first songs we've ever written."  
"Ohh... 'Turn Around', right? That's one of my favourites." Daisuke said with a grin.  
"Yeah. Mine too. I thought it'd be nice to do some originals...a little nostalgia never hurt anyone, right?"  
Matt replied.  
The two boys laughed, and Kari tapped Daisuke on the shoulder.  
"We should go get seated, now."  
"Hai. C'mon. See ya later, Matt! Good luck!"  
The two went out a side door that lead into an aisle. They finally decided sitting on a spot about  
three rows down. Well, maybe row wasn't an appropriate word-everyone seemed to gather right in front of them,  
standing up so they could sing along and dance.  
The two exchanged glances and walked into the crowd surrounding the stage.  
The Dome suddenly went pitch black-then all the lights came on at once. A roar went up from the crowd as  
Yamato's band walked onstage, preparing to play.  
Kari and Daisuke cheered as the music began...  
  
"...It may not always be that way-  
You can't take nothin' for granted!  
You gotta live life today-  
I turn around,   
I can't see what's behind me,  
I turn back around,  
I can't see what is there..."  
  
Kari suddenly froze as Matt sang the chorus again.  
  
"I turn around,   
I can't see what's behind me,  
I turn back around,  
I can't see what is there..."  
  
Daisuke, beside her, stopped moving and stared.  
"Kari? Are you alright?"  
She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and whispered-  
"That's what TK said to me. Before he died. He said-'Turn around and keep going.' But...but I never did, nor  
have. I've been re-living the past every single day..."  
By now, a single tear was running down Kari's slightly flushed cheeks.  
"Kari...do you wanna talk about this?"  
She paused, and looked down at her hands. They were clasped together tightly. She then lifted her chin and looked  
at Daisuke.  
"The song...it's talking about not knowing what's gonna happen, but I've got to keep going. I've got to turn around  
and head forward..."  
Daisuke blinked, then drew his friend into an embrace.  
They smiled at each other, and Kari knew deep down in her heart that everything was going to be alright.  
  
"I turn around,  
I can't see what's behind me,  
I turn back around,  
I can't see what is there..."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
